It's Wrong Orochimaru, Destiny Or God ?
by Angora Blonde
Summary: Aku, kau dan dia... Dulu kita memiliki takdir masing-masing, namun. Entah karena Orochimaru atau takdir, kita di pertemukan. Awal takdir kita penuh akan kebohongan, tangisan, obsesi dan darah. Saat pertemuan kita masih sangat polos, namun entah karena Orochimaru atau takdir lagi kita bertiga berubah menjadi dingin. Kau, aku dan dia di permainkan oleh siapa ? Warning: Yaoi, I newbie


**Disclaimber Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst**

**Rate: M**

**Warning: Typo's, Yaoi, Lemon soft, OOC maybe...**

* * *

_**Author Note:**_

**Hai perkenalkan saya Newbie di sini, jadi saya mohon kritik dan saranya... Panggil saja saya Blond oke^^**

* * *

**HAPPY READING**

Jari-jari yang panjang dan berkuku tajam itu mengetuk-ngetuk kursi dengan berirama. Rambut hitam panjangnya yang berkilau terurai ke kanan dan ke kiri saat sosok itu mengadahkan kepala ke kiri dan ke kanan mengikuti kepala sang sosok. Mata emas yang menyala terang nan tajam, dan bola mata yang menyerupai mata ular. Kulit pucat bagaikan mayat, seakan dia tak pernah terkena sinarnya matahari. Di sebuah tempat yang besar dan megah ini sosok itu dengan angkuhnya duduk di singgah sanahnya, dari cara perlakuanya sosok itu sepertinya tengah menunggu seseorang. Sosok itu dengan tenang sembari bergumam sing a song menunggu orang yang di tunggunya, namun. Terlihat dari matanya sosok itu sudah hampir kehabisan kesabaranya. Sosok itu mulai menghitung dari angka 3 hingga 1, namun seorang yang di carinya belum juga datang.

"Ba-

Tok Tok Tok

"Tuan Orochimaru..." Panggil seseorang bersurai abu-abu.

Sosok yang di ketahui bernama Orochimaru itu atau lebih tepatnya Kaisar Orochiamaru itu memandang datar pintu, jari telunjuknya mengisyaratkan pengawal yang menjaga pintu untuk membukakan pintunya. Mematuhi perintah, pengawal itu mulai membuka pintu besar berukir itu. Kabuto, adalah sosok bersurai abu-abu itu. Dengan wajah menyeringai Kabuto sedikit membetulkan kacamatanya lalu membawa seseorang Wanita bersurai kuning pucat.

Kabuto berjalan menghadap Orochimaru sembari menyeret Wanita bersurai kuning pucat yang di ikat "Tuan, saya sudah membawa orangnya. "

Orochimaru menyipitkan matanya menatap Kabuto setelah itu memandang Wanita di ikat itu, dia mendesis kesal "Kabuto, tak biasanya kau sangat lama. "

"Maafkan saya Tuan, akan tetapi dia sedikit memberontak Tuan. " Ucap Kabuto bersujud.

Orochimaru menutup matanya "Hm, kali ini aku memaafkanmu. "

"Terima kasih Tuan. " Setelah mengucapkan itu Kabuto mengundurkan dirinya dan keluar. Meninggalkan Orochimaru dan seorang Wanita. Para pengawal yang menjaga tadi sudah pergi mengikuti Kabuto.

Orochimaru mulai berdiri dan mendekati Wanita yang berwajah datar di depanya, dengan senyum licik, jari-jari Orochimaru membelai pipi kanan pucat wanita tersebut.

"Lama tak bertemu Shion atau aku panggil Miko ?. "

Wanita yang di panggil Shion menatap mata Orochimaru dengan datar "Hm, lama tak bertemu Orochimaru atau aku panggil Kaisara Oro sama ? "

Orochimaru terkekeh lalu mendesis "Ah, kau masih saja humoris ya..."

"Apa mau sekarang ? " Tanya Shion. Orochimaru tersenyum palsu mendengar itu, dengan pelan Orochimaru menjilat pipi kanan Shion.

"Khukhuku, kau selalu ke intinya Shion. Tak bisakah dibuat seru dan lebih menarik ? " Canda Orochimaru, sedangkan Shion mendecih tak sudi mendengar candaan sang siluman gila tersebut.

"Katakan atau tidak sama sekali! " Seru Shion menatap tajam Orochimaru, dia merasa muak karena harus berurusan dengan si iblis siluman brengsek ini.

"Ara~ santailah, hm...Seperti dulu. Aku ingin kau meramalkan apa kejayaanku akan abadi ? " Tanya Orochimaru menggapit kedua pipi Shion. Di tatapnya mata Shion dengan tajam, tak sabar menunggu jawaban dari sang Miko.

Shion mendecih, lalu memejamkan matanya. Mencoba berkonsentrasi, sedangkan Orochimaru hanya menyeringai sambil memperhatikan Shion. Shion menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar, lalu menatap balik mata ular Orochimaru.

"Kejayaanmu tak akan abadi. " Jawab Shion yang tak melihat ekspresi Orochimaru yang mendengarnya. Tubuh Orochimaru menegang lalu dengan senyum di paksaakan Orochimaru bertanya "Ya? bisa kau ulangi ? "

Shion memutar bola matanya"Kejayaanmu tak akan abadi. " Ulang Shion dengan desisan. Dia merasa jika siluman ular ini pura-pura tuli.

Tangan Orochimaru terkepal, menahan gejolak amarah "Apa maksudmu murahan ? " Desis Orochimaru, apa maksudnya dengan kejayaanya tak akan abadi ? apa semua usahanya selama 10 akan sia-sia ? Dia harus memutar otak sebelum terlambat. Orochimaru menatap dalam wajah putih pucat Shion lalu-

PLAK

Orochimaru dengan keras menampar Shion, hingga bibir Shion mengeluarkan darah. Dengan kasar Orochimaru menarik kerah baju indah Shion "Pasti ada penawarnya! Cepat beri tahu aku jalang! "

"Kau harus menemukan 2 anak laki-laki yang mempunyai umur 10 tahun di tahun ini, yang pertama berciri-ciri rambut hitam legam, bermata onyx, dan berkulit pucat. Dan yang kedua berciri-ciri rambut pirang cerah, bermata biru shappier, dan berkulit kecoklatan. Jika kau sudah mendapatkan mereka di Negara Jepang ini, kau harus membuat mereka percaya denganmu dan tunduk denganmu. Jangan sampai mereka berpaling dan malah menyerangmu. Latih mereka dengan ilmu berperang, hingga saat besar nanti tepatnya berumur 18 tahun. Kau gunakan mereka untuk berperang, tenang saja mereka tak terkalahkan. Jika sudah semua kau lakukan maka kejayaanmu akan abadi. " Jelas Shion dengan wajah datar. Bosan lama-lama melihat wajah Ororchimaru layaknya mayat.

Orochimaru menyeringai "Oh, begitu. Kau sangat membantu Shion. " Ucap lirih Orochimaru di telingan kiri Shion.

"Bisa lepaskan aku sekarang juga ? aku malas melihat wajahmu. " Dengus Shion memalingkan wajahnya.

Orochimaru tersenyum palsu, dengan sopan dia membuka ikatan Shion lalu mengiringi Shion hingga depan pintunya "Sampai jumpa. " Ucap Orochimaru ramah namun licik.

Shion menatap pintu singgah sana Orochimaru, dengan wajah datar Shion meludah "Terkutuk kau siluman ular! " Setelah itu dia pergi. Tak sudi jika kakinya berlama-lama menginjak tepat menjijikan ini.

.

_**ANGORA BLONDE**_

_**.**_

"KABUTO! " Teriak Orochimaru menggelegar. Mendengar teriakan itu Kabuto yang berada di ruanganya pun datang dengan cepat, dengan hormat dia membungkukan tubuhnya lalu berdiri kembali dan mendekati Orochimaru. Kabuto sedikit membaiki kacamatanya "Ada perlu apa Tuan ? "

Orochimaru mendesis dan membelai ular yang melingkar di lehernya "Aku ingin kau sebarkan pengumuman ini keseluruh Jepang, " Ucap Orochimaru melempar sebuah kertas, sedangkan Kabuto sendiri mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat gulungan di depanya "Dan suruh para pengawal temukan orang yang ciri-cirinya ada di kertas itu. **Sekarang juga! **" Kabuto mengagauk hormat "Baiklah saya mohon undur diri tuan. "

"Khukhukhu tak akan kulepaskan kejayaanku ini. " Tawa Orochimaru memenuhi ruangan singgah sanahnya.

_**.**_

_**ANGORA BLONDE**_

_**.**_

Pemuda bersurai hitam panjang menyipitkan matanya saat dia melihat orang-orang mengerubuni sesuatu, di buat penasaran. Pemuda tampan berpedang samurai itu mendekati, sesekali berkata "Permisi! Permisi! " Setelah sampai sosok itu mengerutkan dahinya saat mendapati pengumuman dari kerajaan, dengan mata yang sedari naik turun mengikuti tulisan di depannya. Mata Itachi berkilat tajam, dengan berdesis Itachi berkata "Sudah di mulai huh ? "

'Jangan sampai dia mendapatkannya.' Batin pemuda Onyx itu. Sepertinya Orochimaru sudah tahu akan takdir itu, dia tak akan biarkan dunia hancur dan mengambil adiknya dari dirinya.

"Hei Itachi! " Panggil seorang yang seumuran dengan Itachi, mendengar dan merasa di panggil Itachi menoleh kesamping dan dia mendapatkan teman kepercayaanya Kisame. Dengan cepat Itachi mendekati Pain.

Itachi menatap Kisame mengisyaratkan sesuatu, mengerti maksud Itachi. Kisame dan Itachi berjalan ke gang kecil dan sepi, sesampainya disana. Kisame memulai percakapan "Sepertinya sudah di mulai. " Ujarnya dengan sedikit panik.

Itachi memejamkan mata, mencoba berpikir sehat "Hn, aku tahu. Sepertinya orang yang bernama Shion itu benar, Orochimaru akan mencari adikku. Aku kira itu hanya lelucon." Kisame mengangguk dan membenarkan perkataan Itachi. Dia juga awalnya tak percaya dan menggap wanita berambut pirang itu tidak waras, pasalnya saja bagaimana Wanita itu bisa tahu masa depan ? akan tetapi Kisame dan Itachi mau tak mau harus mempercayainya mulai sekarang.

Kisame menepuk pundak Itachi "Sebaiknya besok kita segera pergi dari kota ini. " Jelasnya. Itachi dengan cepat menggeleng, di tatapnya Kisame dengan wajah serius"Tidak bisa, percuma jika kita pergi ke kota lain. Karena Orochimaru sudah memerintahkan semua pasukanya untuk mencari di pelosok Negara Jepang! " Jelas Itachi, di nada perkataanya Itachi tersirat kepanikan. Kisame tahu itu.

Kisame memejamakan matanya mengikuti Itachi yang juga mencoba mencari yang tak mungkin pasukan Orochimaru temukan mereka.

"Bagaimana jika di Konoha ? Bukanya di situ belum di jajah dengan Orochimaru bukan ?" Tanya Kisame. Mendengar usulan temanya Itachi mencoba berpikir terima atau tidak.

"Benar juga Konoha memiliki pasukan yang kuat, tetapi apa bukanya Konoha melarang keras orang asing yang masuk ? " Tanya Itachi.

Kisame menepuk kepalanya "Bukanya di situ kau memiliki kenalan yang bernama Tsunade ? dan lagi Tsunade sekarang sudah menjabat menjadi Permaisuri bukan ? " Itachi mengelus dagunya "Benar juga, baiklah besok kita kesana. Mungkin 4 hari sudah sampai di Konoha sana! "

Kisame mengangguk mengerti...

.

_**ANGORA BLONDE**_

_**.**_

TOK TOK TOK

CKLEK

"Itachi Niisan! " Teriak seorang bocah berumur 10 tahun dengan girang. Itachi yang baru saja pulang ini menghembuskan nafasnya saat mendapati adiknya baik-baik saja, dengan senyum lembut Itachi memeluk adiknya lalu menggendongnya "Sasuke kemasi barangmu dan besok kita pergi. "

Bocah yang bernama Sasuke memandang polos dan bingung Kakaknya "Eh? Kenapa ? padahal aku baru mau membaca buku! Nanti saja ya? ya? " Rengek Sasuke menarik baju Itachi. Itachi tersenyum geli melihat tingkah adiknya.

"Tidak bisa Sasuke, pokonya ini penting sekali. " Jelas Itachi lalu mengecup dahi adiknya.

Sasuke menunduk lesu "Yah, sudah deh. " Pasrah Sasuke, melihat kekecewaan adiknya Itachi sedikit merasa bersalah juga.

Itachi memeluk Sasuke "Maaf ya Otouto. "

"Tapi setelah ini Niisan harus membuatku Sup tomat ya ? " Tany Sasuke dengan manja di leher kakanya.

"Hahaha baiklah, untuk jagoan akan Niisan buatkan! "

"Asyik! " Teriak Sasuke.

_**ANGORA BLONDE**_

Itachi mengecup dahi adiknya yang tertidur nyenyak, dengan senyum lembut Itachi menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke. Itachi memejamkan matanya dan berpikir jika adiknya tertangkap Orochimaru, bagiman nasib adiknya, matikah ? di siksa dan di perbudak kah ? Entahlah Itachi tak yakin dengan semu pemikiran itu. Hanya saja mulai sekarang Itachi akan melindungi adiknya walau harus menukarkan nyawanya sendiri! Itachi menatap jam yang berada di dinding, jam tersebut menunjukan pukul 10.00 malam. Untung saja tadi sudah membereskan pakaianya pikir Itachi dengan lega. Itachi menatap lembut adiknya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga kanan adiknya "Oyasumi Otouto. " Bisik Itachi dan Sasuke sedikit menggeliat akan perbuatan Itachi.

Itachi menatap Jam lagi "Sebaiknya aku harus membersihkan piring-piring tadi." Ujar Itachi yang berjalan menuju dapur. Setelah sampai Itachi mengumpulkan piring-piring di meja yang baru saja tadi di pakai untuk makan malam tadi lalu membawanya ke tempat cuci piring.

_**Di tempat lain...**_

" Tuan, saya sudah mendapatkan lokasi tempat anak laki-laki yang mempunyai umur 10 tahun di tahun ini, berciri-cirikan rambut hitam legam, bermata onyx, dan berkulit pucat." Jelas Kabuto yang bersujud di hadapan Orochimaru. Orochimaru yang sedang minum dan duduk di singgah sanahnya menyipitkan matanya, tak percaya secepat itu dia akan dapat anak yang di carinya "Benarkah ? katakan di kota mana anak itu berada ? " Kabuto menyeringai "Dia ada di kota ini Tuan. " Jawab Kabuto. Orochimaru mengernyitkan dahinya 'Ah! tentu saja cepat, sangat jelas sekali.' Pikir Orochimaru yang menyeringai juga "Pekerjaan ini aku serahkan ke padamu Kabuto. Jangan sampai gagal, jika tidak kau akan tahu sendiri akibatnya. " Ujar Orochimaru memandang tajam Kabuto sembari mengelus ularnya yang mendesis sinis.

Kabuto mengangguk asuntias lalu pergi meninggalkan Orochimaru yang asik bersama ular besarnya "Baik Tuan. "

_**ANGORA BLONDE**_

Itachi menatap jam kamarnya yang menunjukan pukul 01.00 malam. Itachi menghembuskan nafasnya lelah akan hari ini, di langkahkanya kaki-kaki panjangnya menuju kamarnya. Setelah sampai, dengan perlahan Itachi menaruh pedang samurainya di samping tempat tidurnya. Itachi menatap pedangnya sebentar lalu dia mulai melepaskan ikat rambutnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya. Jam 5 subuh nanti Itachi sudah harus pergi dari kota ini bersama Kisame yang sudah menunggunya di gerbang.

_**ANGORA BLONDE**_

Itachi membuka matanya saat telinganya tiba-tiba menegang tak kala mendengar suara yang cukup membuat Itachi terbangun, merasa masih mengantuk mata Itachi dengan perlahan mulai menutup kembali, mencoba tertidur. Akan tetapi suara itu kembali tertangkap di telinga Itachi dan mau tak mau mata Itachi terbuka kembali saat Itachi merasakan jika suara itu seperti suara tapak kaki seseorang. Itachi mulai berdiri dan mengikat rambutnya, diambilnya pedang Samurainya dan dengan was-was Itachi berjalan dengan perlahan menuju keluar kamarnya.

_**Di tempat lain...**_

Sosok berjubah hitam itu berjalan dengan perlahan dan penuh ke hati-hatian, agar tak mau sang target terbangun akan perbuatanya. Sosok itu memicingkan matanya saat dia mendapati seorang anak berumur 10 tahun berambut hitam sedang tertidur nyenyak, di lihatnya kembali melalu celah-celah rumah jerami ini, mencoba memastikan apa pengeliatanya benar atau tidaknya. Dan jawabanya iya. Sosok itu menyeringai di balik kain hitam yang menutupi setengah wajahnya, dengan perlahan sosok itu mulai berjalan menuju pintu.

.

.

.

Itachi masih berjalan menuju arah pintu, perlahan cairan yang di sebut keringat mulai turun melewati dahi Itachi yang sudah mulai basah. Itachi menelan ludah walah wajahnya masih datar seakan hal ini sudah biasa...

.

.

.

Sosok berjubah hitam itu dengan perlahan mulai membasahi rumah jerami itu dengan sebuah cairan yang baunya cukup menyengat. Dengan mata yang berkilat sosok berkacamata itu mulai menyalakan sebuah korek api kayu.

"Habislah kau... " Ucap sosok berjubah hitam itu yang tak lain adalah Kabuto. Kabuto masih menyeringai, dengan santai Kabuto melempar korek kayu yang menyala tersebut ke cairan yang bernama gas itu.

Dan terbakarlah rumah itu dengan perlahan, sedangkan Kabuto berjalan menuju pintu untuk masuk kerumah jerami tersebut.

.

.

.

Itachi yang sudah sampai di depan pintunya mulai mengangkat tinggi pedang Samurainya mencoba menyerang dan jika bisa memenggal kepala orang tersebut.

Itachi memicingkan matanya saat pintu mulai terbuka...

Krieeett...

.

.

.

Kabuto mendorong pintu tersebut dengan perlahan, di hembuskanya nafas lalu...

Krieett...

.

.

.

.

Itachi menghembuskan nafasnya dan menebaskan pedangnya ke orang tersebut...

TRANG!

.

.

.

Kabuto menghembuskan nafasnya ketiga kalinya dan-

TRANG! TRANG! JELB...

Kabuto menyeringai, tugasnya kali ini sangat mudah...

.

.

.

TRANG! TRANG!

"Itachi! Ini aku Kisame! " Teriak Kisame yang menangkis tebasan Itachi, mendengar suara yang sangat di kenalnya Itachi membuka sedikit matanya dan dia mendapati Kisame. Dengan perlahan Itachi mulai menurunkan Samurainya.

Kisame mengelus leher belakanya "Kau ini, apa-apaan sih ? " Tanya Kisame sinis. Itachi menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya "Maaf, aku kira kau suruhan Orochimaru. " Ujar Itachi grogi. Kisame mendengar itu memutar bola matanya.

"Jadi, apa yang membuat kau datang kesini Kisame ? " Tanya Itachi. Kisame mendekati Itachi, di tatapnya dalam-dalam Itachi "Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang, karena ada informasi mengakatakan bahwa mulai jam 5 subuh rumah-rumah akan di periksa. " Jelasnya. Itachi tertegun, sebegitu inginkah si siluman itu ? tak akan di biarkan.

"Baiklah. " Ucap Itachi mengagguk pasti.

_**ANGORA BLONDE**_

Kabuto menghembuskan nafasnya ketiga kalinya dan

TRANG! TRANG! JELB...

Kabuto menyeringai, tugasnya kali ini sangat mudah. Kabuto mulai masuk dan mendapati orang tua yang terbaring di bawah kakinya. Kabuto tahu siapa orang tua di bawahnya ini, ialah Danzo seorang kakek yang berumur 56 tahun, akan tetapi Danzo bukanlah kakek tua yang rapuh. Malah sebenarnya dulu Danzo pernah menjadi penasehat Tuanya Orochimaru, namun di gantikan dengan dirinya karena Danzo pernah berkhianat. Kabuto mengsejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Danzo "Cuih. " Kabuto pun meludah di wajah Danzo yang bermimik mengerikan mata melotot. Kabuto memandang jijik darah yang mulai keluar dari dada kiri Danzo tepatnya Jantung setelah tadi Kabuto menebas Danzo namun sempat di tangkis. Kabuto mengerjapkan matanya saat asap dari rumah yang terbakar ini mengenai matanya, dengan cepat ia berlari menuju kamar seorang anak yang di incarnya. Kabuto menyeringai saat anak itu sedang menangis dan meringkuk ketakutan, mencoba mengindari api yang mulai merambat. Kabuto juga bisa mendengar ucapan anak bermata onyx itu, dengan perlahan Kabuto mendekati anak tersebut "Hei ikut aku. " Ucap Kabuto pura-pura panik.

Merasa ada yang memanggilnya, anak bermata onyx itu mendongkak menatap sang pelaku "K-kau hiks...S-siapa ? " Tanyanya dengan takut.

Kabuto tersenyum lembut "Kakekmu sudah meninggal, di baru saja tertimpa kayu tadi. " Jelas Kabuto. Kabuto tersenyum sinis saat anak di depanya tambah bergetar "Ka-kakek hiks... "

"Ikut aku jika kau ingin hidup, lagipula Kakekmu menitipkanmu kepadaku. " Ujar Kabuto.

"..." Anak itu menundukan kepalanya, mencoba berpikir. Jika Kakeknya yang meminta mau tak mau dia harus mau, lagipula orang yang di suruh Kakek biasanya orang baik. Di dongkakanya kepalanya "Ba-baiklah. "

Kabuto menyeringai lalu dengan cepat menggendong anak di depanya yang bernama...

Danzo Sai atau Sai saja ? entahlah...

_**ANGORA BLONDE**_

Pukul 03.00 subuh. Orochimaru menyeringai senang saat anak buahnya Kabuto sudah mendapatkan anak itu, di tatapnya anak itu yang bersembunyi di balik punggung Kabuto. Ciri-cirinya sama seperti yang di carinya. Orochimaru mulai turun dan berjalan mendekati anak itu, sedangkan anak itu sendiri memperdalam dirinya di balik punggung Kabuto, melihat itu Orochimaru terkikik geli "Siapa namamu nak ? " Tanya Orochimaru mengelus pipi anak itu.

"..." Anak itu diam sembari memandang intens Orochimaru. Merasa orang di depanya tidak jahat dalam artian tidak melukainya, anak bermata onyx itu mendekati Orochimaru "D-danzo Sai. " Orochimaru menepuk kepala Sai "Kau ingin gula kapas nak ? " Tawar Orochimaru. Danzo Sai membulatkan matanya berbinar "Be-benarkah ? " Tanyanya bergetar, dulu dia tidak bisa membeli makanan itu di karenakan dia miskin, namun sekarang di malah di tawari oleh seorang yang baik menurut Sai "Tentu, kau boleh makan sepuanya jika mau. "

"Aku mau! Aku mau! " Seru Sai dengan girang.

"Tapi kau harus tinggal disini. "

Kegiatan Sai terhenti "Kakek bagaimana ? " Orochimaru tersenyum "Bukanya Kakekmu sudah tiada ? "

"Eh? Iya...Ta- "

"Tuan Orochimaru. " Panggil seorang bawahan Orochimaru. Orochimaru memandang tajam bawahanya, jika bawahanya ini tidak mempunyai alasan yang cukup menarik. Maka dia akan membunuh bawahnya nanti. Liat saja...

"A-anu, kami mendapat informasi jika anak yang Tuan cari ada di gerbang pintu masuk kota kita Tuan. " Jelasnya gugup.

Orochimaru menyeringai "Ciri yang kedua heh ? " Orang itu menggeleng dengan cepat "Bukan tua, anak itu ciri yang pertama dan tampaknya anak itu tidak sendirian Tuan." Orochimaru dan Kabuto membulatkan matanya, bukanya ciri yang pertama sudah ada di depanya ? Orochimaru memejamkan matanya "Kabuto! Kau bawa anak ini ke kamarnya dan jangan lupa berikan di gula kapas, setelah itu kau dapatkan anak satunya! "

Kabuto mengagguk "Baik Tuan. "

Dengan lunglai Orochimaru duduk di singgah sanahnya, di pijatnya dahinya dengan cukup keras "Apa-apaan ini. " Desis Orochimaru. Orochimaru menatap lembut ularnya "Ya aku tahu, seolah takdir mempermainkan kita Manda. " Ucap Orochimaru dengan dengusan, seolah mengerti Manda sang ular besar mengelus kepalanya di pipi Orochimaru.

_**BERSAMBUNG...**_

_**Author Note:**_

**Eerrrr...Bagaimana ? sangat berantakan kah ? maaf jika begitu menurut kalian seperti itu. Jadi saya mohon bimbinganya dan doakan saja saya bisa updet cepat ya!**

**Terima kasih yang sudah mau menyumbangkan ilmunya(?) kepada saya dan yang mau me favorit, dan follow. Terima kasih.**

**Tertanda, **

**Blond...**


End file.
